


Tony Stark's Domination of the Childcare Industry

by EtherMorlon



Series: Tony Stark's Domination of the Childcare Industry [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable Peter Parker, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Made Up Science, Onto the Tony Stark Tags!, Parent Tony Stark, Stark Industries PR Department, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wish them well, magic is weird, peter is deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherMorlon/pseuds/EtherMorlon
Summary: From high-tech armor for fighting terrorists to an AI, Tony Stark can build it all. So, of course, when he acquires a mini, one-year-old Peter Parker after a misfired spell by a rogue sorcerer no one was surprised when he took the childcare industry by storm. Honestly, he was just trying to make life easier for both Peter and himself.





	Tony Stark's Domination of the Childcare Industry

It had been about a month since Peter Parker had been deaged into a one-year-old by a crazed, psychotic sorcerer on the loose. Dr. Strange had been consulted and while he couldn't break the spell on Peter, the sorcerer had been able to discern that the spell was only temporary and would eventually run its course. When asked how long that could take, he had gravely shaken his head and darkly replied ‘about three months'. To which Tony Stark; the invincible Iron Man, carrying a squirming, whining Parker in his arms muttered a defeated, ‘fuck'.

And so, Spiderbaby and Iron Man had quickly fallen into a routine after a visit from Aunt May subsequent to the dreaded phone call explaining the entire situation. It had been decided that Tony would be looking after the one-year-old as it had become apparent that Peter had retained his spider powers and was already proving to be quite the handful. And a month later child and billionaire genius had come to an understanding, sort of….

The time between Peter being hit by the spell turning him into mini-Peter to now had been filled with highs and lows unsurprisingly. Tony was obviously not a childcare expert nor did he have any idea of how to look after a person with Peter's abilities. However, in his opinion; which is obviously the only opinion that mattered, he was doing great. Peter wasn't dead yet, which meant that things were going swimmingly. So incredibly swimmingly, in fact, that almost a month into this babysitting gig he had created a couple of amazing childcare inventions for his spider-baby.

The hovering baby carriage had come to fruition after he had gotten sick of pushing around the stroller that Pepper had bought; along with all the other kid things that mini-Peter had needed. After a park day where Tony made sure his Spiderbaby would exhaust himself running around and playing, the kid would fall right to sleep in the stroller on the walk back to Stark Tower. Of course with his spider senses so fine-tuned, Peter woke up as soon as the stroller started bumping and jostling down a crowded, uneven stretch of walk. A cranky spider baby was not a fun spider baby, Tony found out. And so, the hovering baby carriage was soon born to rectify the problem.

Today; as all other days, Peter and Tony headed out after Tony's meetings were over for the day, snacks and other essentials packed. A disguised Tony Stark; dressed in sunglasses, old jeans, and a band t-shirt, carrying a happy, babbling child in one arm, an odd metallic bag in the other, and an Ironman backpack slung on his back. He was rocking the dad look in his opinion. The two made their way to a park near Stark Tower, as Tony had learned that Peter was a boundless font of energy and playing in the park was an easy way to tire the kid out at the end of the day.

"Park! ‘Ony park! We go park!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, wriggling around and pointing from Tony's arms, as the park came into sight

"Yeah, yeah Spiderbaby. We're going to the park, calm your brakes," Tony chuckled, "And let's try not to be a sand monster today, huh? I still haven't been able to get all that sand out of your shoes."

"Make cas'le! ‘Ony help!" The toddler patted Tony's face, urging him to hurry to the park

"Gotcha buddy. We'll make a giant sand palace." Tony reassured, giving a kiss to the tiny hand and making the toddler giggle at the scratchy goatee

In the end, a tiny mound of sand replaced the giant sand palace promised and more time was spent on the swings, slides, and kiddy jungle gym. The swings were greatly favored, with the toddler squealing and demanding Tony to push him higher. Peter liked climbing up the slides instead of sliding down them, while Tony didn't understand, he still found it adorable and took many pictures to send to Pepper and Rhodey.

By the end of the spell's duration he wanted a library's worth of pictures and videos; mostly to tease the kid with but also because he wanted memories of sweet, adorable innocent mini-Peter just enjoying a second childhood. Tony laughed and recorded a video as his Spiderbaby effortlessly traversed through the bars and easily made it to the top.

"‘Ony wook! I up, up, up!" Peter called and waved down to the billionaire from the top of the jungle gym

"Great job, Petey-pie! Amazing climbing skills as always kiddo! Be careful on the way down though!"

Some more running around and more rounds on the swings tuckered out mini-Peter; yawning and rubbing his eyes by the time he was ready for snacks.

"Guess it's time to go back home, Spiderbaby," Tony said, snickering at the tiny toddler nodding off in his lap, trying to rub his eye while still clutching an apple slice

"Nooo! I play!" Peter whined unconvincingly, as Tony put the baby carriage down on the ground. It unfolded soundlessly and started to hover in the air, stabilizing swiftly.

"Tomorrow, kiddo. Tomorrow, we can play on the swings again. And try for that giant sand palace we never get to." Reassured the billionaire, genius as he picked up his tiny charge and transferred him into the carriage. The hovering carriage easily took the child's weight, barely dipping down as it continued to hover near Tony's waist height. Peter grumbled groggily at his park outing being done for the day but accepted it easily enough. He snuggled into the comfortable red and gold blanket lining the inside of the carriage and fell asleep immediately. The walk back to the tower was jostle-free and Peter slept peacefully the entire way back.

Tony congratulated himself on a job well done and thought of ways to improve even further upon the carriage. While the hovering capability was good, stability could always be improved and he could add more features: storage, maybe cooling and heating systems. Different styles, materials, and types of frames to play around with. He could probably have his Spiderbaby test out what styles were more comfortable. The genius continued planning out upgrades and new features to add the entire walk back to Stark Tower; gently pulling the hovering red and gold carriage with his precious cargo, engrossed in his thoughts.

Walking into Stark Tower, however, was a different experience than the calm day out that Tony had just come back from. His employees were running around as if a disaster had occurred during the few hours Peter and Tony had been gone. The billionaire genius wondered just what had caused such an uproar.

"Mr. Stark! Oh thank god, you're back!" Tina from PR exclaimed with a relieved tone, as she ran up to the man. Her hair was in disarray and she was clutching a Starkpad like her only lifeline.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Tony asked, startled by the hubbub

"Mr. Stark there are pictures of you everywhere and the media is going insane!" Tina replied frowning, as she checked over her Starkpad, "I don't know how we're going to manage this. Honestly, I have no idea how we can get a handle on it, it seems like we can only put out the fire at this point."

"Hold on a second, what's going on?" Tony asked, baffled by what she was saying

"What's going on!?" Tina repeated, eyebrows raised at her boss and waving around the Starkpad in anger

"Umm...yes?" Tony whispered, his brown eyes wide in astonishment. He thanked himself for thinking ahead and having added soundproofing to the carriage. Peter slept on peacefully, oblivious to the commotion around him.

"That is what's going on, Mr. Stark!" Tina said, pointing to the soundlessly hovering carriage at the genius's right, "That adorable new invention that you so readily toted around the park you went to this afternoon! Not to mention the baby!"

Tony held his ground at the face of his Head PR manager's wrath only because of Pepper's volcanic fury which was the stuff of nightmares. He had faced worse. He internally winced, Pepper must have been notified by now that he was back in the tower. Tina was just the appetizer to the talking to that was coming for him from Pepper.

"I thought that I was disguised fairly well. I didn't think people would notice Peter and me at the park." Tony replied, pouting at his head of PR

Tina took a steadying deep breath as if denying the urge to facepalm, "Mr. Stark," she said in a trembling, downtrodden voice, "you're not disguised at all. Anyone could recognize you from your goatee alone. Not to mention the hovering baby carriage and the color theme! One look at your goatee, an advanced hovering baby carriage next to you, and the color scheme anyone would be able to guess who you are, Mr. Stark."

"Oh," Tony uttered dejectedly

"All this insanity isn't just over the baby carriage though, as I said. People also want to know who the kid is! We're being flooded with calls," Tina said, looking one disaster away from crying, "and people are asking for interviews and press conferences! They want to hear from you about the kid! We're being asked about the freaking baby carriage! They want to know if SI is going to head into childcare products now!"

"Whoa, calm down Tina. We'll figure this out and get a handle on it." Tony assured

And so, this was the start of genius, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark's short but illuminating foray into the childcare industry.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure this was noted: I don't know anything about kids-the level of maturity they're supposed to have at one years old, how much they should be talking or anything else like that. Let's just say Peter is a genius baby and can do a lot that other kids can't at that age.


End file.
